lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO preview 6
18th Anniversary (A scene depicts facing an unnamed Duelist using Qli on an unknown number of turns.) Qli Duelist (4000 LP) Zane (4000 LP) Qli Duelist: I release " ", " ", and " " to Advance Summon " "! (Apoqliphort Towers is Summoned. (L10: 3000 ATK)) Zane: That thing is big. Qli Duelist: Towers is immune to Spells, Traps, and any monster with original Levels or Ranks less than his Level, and that's pretty much every card and every Special Summoned monster loses 500 ATK and DEF. Now I'll activate Towers. Once per turn, I can make you discard a monster from your field or Graveyard of your choice. Zane: Of my choice? That's a serious flaw, isn't it? This isn't a threat at all. (Zane sends " " from his hand to the Graveyard.) Qli Duelist: You just wait until he attacks. In fact, don't wait. Towers, pummel his Life Points into the Void! Zane: I'm activating " " to revive that Cyber Larva I discarded earlier thanks to your Towers. (Zane Summons "Cyber Larva". (L1: 400 ATK ---> 0 ATK)) ("Towers" destroys "Cyber Larva".) Zane (4000 LP): When Larva is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard in battle, a replacement Larva is Summoned. (Zane Summons another "Cyber Larva". (L1: 400 ATK ---> 0 ATK)) Qli Duelist: *Shakes fist* Even with Towers, I couldn't hit him... I end my turn... Zane: If this is the extent of your power, I'm disappointed. Now it's my turn. *draws a card* I Summon " ". (Zane Summons "Cyber Dragon Core". (L2: 400 ATK)) Zane: Even though I won't need it, I can't proceed to progress without using its effect, so I'll use it to add "Cybernetic Fusion Support" top my hand. Then I'll play " ". This allows me to target a monster I have with 500 or less ATK on my field and Summon up to 2 monsters with the same name as it from my Deck. And because Cyber Dragon Core becomes " " while it's on the field... (Zane Summons 2 "Cyber Dragons". (L5: 2100 ATK ---> 1600 ATK)) Zane: Now I combine my Cyber Dragons with your Apoqliphort Towers and Summon " ". (L8: 0 ATK) Qli Duelist: W-wait, but... Zane: You should be careful when playing Machines against Cyber Dragons. Fortress Dragon demands Machines and Cyber Dragon to be Summoned, and they don't all have to be on my field either. And for each Fusion Material I used to Summon it, Fortress Dragon gains 1000 ATK. (L8: 0 ATK ---> 4000 ATK) Qli Duelist: Shit! Zane: Attack him directly. (Qli Duelist: 4000 LP ---> 0 LP) Zane: I was hoping you'd provide a greater challenge than that. *walks off* I guess not. "Legends Reborn." (A scene depicts Luna with "Rift Beast - Zero Burst Dragon", Yusei with " ", and Seto Kaiba with "Blue-Eyes Silver Wing Dragon".) "Legends Evolve." ("Blue-Eyes Howling Silver Dragon" emerges.) "This is a fantasy based on reality." Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Coming soon Category:Blog posts